soarings_fanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rivals - Episode Five
Episode 5 - Boney Island Take II New Teams: NuBlues: Skylar, Howard, Kristopher, Miss Universe, Kimberly NuOranges: Dawson, Texas, Tylah, Chantae, Lawson, Kian "Welcome back to Total Drama Rivals! Last time, we saw the first redemption duel between Renae and Ross, and Renae won, sending Ross home for good. Along with that we saw the teams undertake an unexpected twist, a team swap! Dawson and Skylar were chosen for the new captains. The new teams were created. NuOranges, Dawson, Texas, Tylah, Chantae, Lawson and Kian. And the NuBlues, Skylar, Miss Universe, Kimberly, Kristopher, Oliver and Howard. And with that we headed to the challenge which was 1 on 1 sports. In the end, Chantae won the challenge for the Oranges. The blues were sent to elimination where Oliver was eliminated. What will happen on this week's episode? Well you'll find out soon enough! Here on Total. Drama. Rivals!" Intro Island Duel, Renae vs. Oliver "Haha! That was awesome Renae!" Miss Universe states and hugs her in glee. "Renae wins the second duel!" Chris announces with a smug grin. "Time to go Oliver!" "Ugh. Whatever." Oliver remarks, he slowly heads towards the woods, gets on his hands and knees like a dog and takes off into the woods. "Um...What was that all about..." Tylah states and flips her fringe to the left. Chris stands with a confused facial expression, "Uh anyways...I guess it is time for the challenge!" Chris announces "Whats the extravegant challenge?" Tylah asks sarcastically. "Your challenge today involves a classic from the good old days." He reveals, making everyone sarcastically gasp. "Why is the cast this year so sarcastic." He adds "McLean, enlighten me." Kristopher kids. "Continue please." Chris takes a deep breath. "Well the first part you have to travel to boney island. To get you there, you may use the canoe down by the dock. I'll give you further instructions once you arrive there." He explains, and throws oars to the orange team, who all catch them in their hands. Next he throws oars to his right, the blue team. They all catch them in their hands, meanwhile Kristopher's hits him in the head. "Nice catch." Tylah remarks as she walks past him and heads to the docks. "Let me know when your ego calms the heck down." He replies, they both get in each others faces and grunt agrivatedly. Then they turn around and fold their arms, mirroring each other. "Let's keep this civil guys." Howard states and follows them to the docks. "Uh sure. Hey wait a second. There is only one canoe. We are so not sharing." Tylah expresses. "Haha funny. Now the smart thing to do is-" Howard tries to explain "Break it in half!" Kimberly announces with a smile, which slowly dissapears on account of everyone looking in her direction. "Well does any of y'all have a better idea?" Texas questions. "Ye-" Howard tries again to gather attention. "No not really." Skylar replies, cutting off Howard. "So we break it in half." Chantae clarifies Kim looks at Chantae in shock, "What happened to your habit of clicking your fingers after every sentence?" She asks. "Running gags that last over 5 episodes usually get annoying and adgitate the fanbase." Chantae replies and flips her hair to the left with her left hand. Then puts it on her hip and struts to the docks. "...That is a negative stereotype." Skylar remarks, "Anyway we have bigger problems." She and Chantae grab the woovern canoe and take it over near a large boulder, and smash it in half. "That should do." "...Wow. Okay. Um...Let's go!" Miss Universe states and everyone charges to the canoe half their respective team owns. They pile into their canoe half and start paddling. Miss Universe pushes the back of the blue teams canoe while Dawson pushes his teams canoe. "Come on Miss!" Skylar chants from the canoe. "We have this in the bag if we time the start perfectly! No pressure." She adds calmly. "You can't say all that and say no pressure at the end." Kimberly replies "Kim please." Skylar replies The teams both land on boney island, The blues are first closely followed by the oranges. "We won! We won!" Skylar chants and she hugs Howard "We lost?! This is all your fault!" Tylah states and pushes Dawson causing him to fall over, and making Chantae giggle under her breath. "Did I say that getting here was a race?" A voice calls out from a nearby cave, The man walks out revealing to be Chris. "But I thought-" "Nada. Anyway, let's start the challenge." He remarks, "The next step of the. challenge is to find 3 parts of a weird tiki idol thing. There are 24 pieces hidden on boney island. Whichever team can assemble the most idols win immunity this week." He explains, everyone nods in unison at him. "Well what are you waiting for. GO!" The blues all run off in different directions, as the oranges pair up to tackle the challenge. Tylah and Texas pair off, and go and search in the sand on the beach. "Hey hun, who do you think we should eliminate next?" Texas asks "Don't worry yourself over it, I have it covered." Tylah replies and the camera zooms into her face, revealing a devilish smile. ~Part Two~ The scene opens with Skylar searching around some nearby rocks to no success. "They sure like to hide these idol parts well." She ponders.